


It Takes Two

by janne_d



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he couldn't track a mongoose across an ice floe using three bits of twig and a tire iron, but give him bodies moving together and he was greatness, he was good at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the ds_flashfiction Double-take Challenge (amnesty).

Damn, he'd missed this. He'd almost forgotten how good it could be when someone else was there and it wasn't just him trying to feel it on his own. Hell, no wonder, it felt like an ice age had passed since the last time and he'd been half afraid he'd have forgotten how. Seems it's like riding a bike though, as soon as you get started everything just comes flooding back, sweet and smooth as cream.

So maybe he couldn't track a mongoose across an ice floe using three bits of twig and a tire iron, but give him bodies moving together and he was greatness, he was good at this. He could go on all night easy as pie, and for fun this beat all that tracker joe crap hands down. And it was kind of a nice switch for him to be the guy who knew what he was doing, get in a little Ray-showing-off time for a change.

It had been a bit freaky at first, which he should have expected because he wasn't exactly used to doing this with another guy. The fit, the height and weight were all weird, not where he expected, left him feeling off centre and a little unbalanced. But they had it down now, back and forth, relaxed and loose and easy just like it should be when you were doing it right.

"Just so we're clear detective, if you ever breathe a word of our little arrangement, I'll have you doing stakeouts with Dewey for the rest of your career."

"Wild horses with blow torches couldn't get me to talk, sir. So, you want to keep waltzing or you want me to teach your newly dancing feet to foxtrot?"


End file.
